


Pillow Talk

by SushiOwl



Series: Pigments and Pentacles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Hale, M/M, POV Peter Hale, Relationship Talk, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re going to have to move if you want to fuck me, y’know,” he murmured in Peter’s ear.</p><p>Peter smiled. “I don’t plan on moving,” he told him. “I’m <i>so</i> comfortable.” </p><p>“Then how are…?” Stiles asked, sounding adorably confused. Peter gave him a moment, and he let out a soft <i>ooh</i>. Peter looked at him over his shoulder and saw him lick his lips. “You serious about this?” </p><p>“I wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise,” Peter told him, before he snuggled back into the pillow. “Think you can handle doing all the work?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel to the rest of the series. You'll probably need to read at least [Magic Needle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3311705/chapters/7235186) for context.

Peter’s eyes slowly opened when he felt someone settling behind him in bed. His nose filled with Stiles’s scent as the boy spooned up against him and got the covers situated over them both. Shifting, he looked at the clock and found it was just after noon.

“Don’t you have class?” he asked, his voice heavy. He took Stiles’s hand and pulled it up so he could kiss his knuckles. Then he tucked their hands up under his cheek.

“Cancelled, “ Stiles sighed into the back of Peter’s neck. “It’s good though, ‘cause I’m in the mood for a nap.” He nuzzled the short hairs there with his nose, and Peter let out an appreciative sound. “It’s not often I get to be the big spoon,” he said with a huff of laughter. 

Peter hummed. “Don’t get used to it,” he said, smiling softly as he was pulled back down into sleep. 

The next time he awoke, there was something poking his ass. It took him a couple moments to get his sleep soft brain to figure out what it was, but once he did he snorted. He rocked his hips back, and Stiles moaned a little into his shoulder, his lips mashed against Peter’s bare skin. Peter smiled, before he reached behind himself and cupped Stiles’s cock through his boxers, giving him a squeeze.

Stiles awoke with a start and an adorable snuffle. “Wha?” he asked, reaching down to cover Peter’s hand.

“Planning on doing something with that?” Peter asked softly in the dark. 

Stiles gave Peter’s hand a little hump. “Uh, yeah, can we?” 

“When have I ever said no to that?” Peter asked, smiling into his pillow. 

Stiles fumbled a bit, and Peter heard the sound of the nightstand drawer being pulled and more fumbling as he found the lube. Then he snuggled up against Peter’s back again. “You’re going to have to move if you want to fuck me, y’know,” he murmured in Peter’s ear.

Peter smiled. “I don’t plan on moving,” he told him. “I’m _so_ comfortable.” 

“Then how are…?” Stiles asked, sounding adorably confused. Peter gave him a moment, and he let out a soft _ooh_. Peter looked at him over his shoulder and saw him lick his lips. “You serious about this?” 

“I wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise,” Peter told him, before he snuggled back into the pillow. “Think you can handle doing all the work?”

“Yeah!” Stiles announced, apparently very eager about this. Ridiculous and precious. There was more shifting, and Stiles’s boxers went flying. Then he paused. “You’re going to take off your own clothes though, right?”

Peter let out a put upon sigh. “If I have to,” he said, before he pushed his sleep pants down his legs and kicked them off under the covers. He had forewent underwear like usual, and he snorted when Stiles immediately began palming his ass. “If you don’t get to it, I may have to take over,” he warned.

“No, no, I can do it!” Stiles insisted, before there was the sound of the lube cap popping, then the wet noise of it being oozed onto fingers.

Peter turned his face into the pillow as slick fingers ran down the crack of his ass, rubbing against his hole. He moved his top leg to give Stiles more room to work, before he let out a little moan as a finger sank into him. It had been a while.

“Good?” Stiles asked, his voice low like it was scandalous. 

“Yes,” Peter murmured, canting his hips backward. “Go on.”

Stiles began thrusting his finger in and out, and Peter gave Stiles an encouraging moan when he brushed his prostate. Emboldened, Stiles added a second finger. Peter allowed a wet catch of breath in his throat at the gentle burn that quickly faded. Stiles seemed to remember where the spot inside him was, because he nailed it straight away.

Peter rocked his hips back as he was stretched thoroughly, and while he appreciated the care, he was most definitely not made of glass. He reached back and grabbed Stiles’s hip hard enough to leave bruises. “Don’t be shy, Stiles," he said in a husky voice, looking over his shoulder. "Give it to me.”

Stiles swallowed loudly, before he pulled out his fingers. Peter watched him fumble the lube, before he managed to squeeze some out and slick himself up. Then he grabbed Peter’s hip with his wet hand and moved into position. They both gasped as the head of Stiles’s cock popped past the ring of Peter’s hole. The rest of the slide was easy and sweet.

"Oh my god," Stiles gasped into the back of Peter’s neck.

Peter automatically tilted his head, baring his throat as Stiles began to move, slow and steady. He would probably never admit it out loud, but Stiles was the only person he and his wolf were willing to submit to. He may have been an alpha, but he was gentle as a kitten when it came to his... mate.

The realization pulled a harsh gasp from Peter, and Stiles murmured sweet nonsense into his shoulder. He had never, not even in the years before the fire, thought of someone as his mate. Boyfriend or girlfriend, partner or lover, certainly. But mate? No. It filled him with warmth and made his wolf roll over and bare its belly. He was completely content.

Stiles was thrusting faster now, dick dragging over Peter's prostate with each pass. He was panting hard, breathing out damp clouds against Peter’s skin. Peter could tell he was close, ready to lose it because it was the first time he'd ever done this. Peter didn’t mind. He matched Stiles’s movements with snaps of his own hips.

"Oh god, oh fuck," Stiles said, movements erratic. "I'm--I'm gonna--!"

Peter reached down and grasped Stiles’s hand, lacing their fingers. "Come in me, Stiles," he growled. "Claim me. I want to smell like you for days." He squeezed his muscles around Stiles’s dick.

Stiles let out a cry, squeezing Peter’s fingers as his hips stalled, painting his insides with white heat. It thrilled and calmed Peter’s wolf, and he moaned as Stiles’s hips jerked a few times before he stopped with a shudder. Peter waited as Stiles panted into his neck, his dick still hard.

"Wow," Stiles squeaked, before he swallowed a few times. He slowly withdrew, keeping his grip on Peter’s hand as he pulled out. "That was awesome."

"Mm," Peter agreed, before he none-too-subtly put Stiles’s hand on his own cock.

"Oh, right, you didn't--here, roll onto your back," Stiles instructed, giving Peter a squeeze.

With a sigh like it was so much effort, Peter did so, stretching out a bit. Stiles cuddled up close, catching Peter’s ankle with his feet. He caught Peter’s lips, hand on his dick starting to move. As he licked into Peter’s mouth, he didn't bother teasing or working up to it, instead stroking his cock fast.

Peter was already nearly at the brink, so it didn't take much before he was biting and licking at Stiles’s mouth. "Mn, fuck, Stiles, I'm--" With a twist of his hand at the head of Peter’s dick, Stiles pulled him over the edge. Gasping, he shot ropes onto his stomach.

They panted in the dark for a little while, before Stiles started to withdraw. "I'll get a washcloth."

Peter pulled him back down with a disapproving grunt. "Leave it," he said, wrapping an arm around Stiles’s shoulders and nuzzling their noses together. "We can deal with it later."

"You're being extra cuddly right now, squishywolf," Stiles said with a chuckle, before he lifted a hand to touch Peter’s facial hair. "I like it." He gave him a slow kiss, before he dropped his head on Peter's shoulder.

"Only with you," Peter said, burying his nose into Stiles’s sweat damp hair. He took a deep breath and felt a calming sensation through his body. He was nearly asleep again when Stiles shifted and cleared his throat. "Hm?" he inquired.

Stiles ran his fingers through the hair on Peter’s chest for a minute before answering. "Spring break is in a few weeks," he said.

"Is it now?" Peter urged.

"Yeah, I'm going to Beacon Hills."

"Ah," Peter replied, figuring this was Stiles telling him they were going to be apart for a while. "Have fun with that."

Stiles lifted his head, and Peter arched a brow in question. "I want you to come with me," he said earnestly, eyes a bit wide.

"Oh," Peter said, before he cleared his throat. "You understand there are many reasons why that's a bad idea, yes?"

Stiles shook his head. "I don't think it is. I don't care what everyone thinks. You're not a bad person, and you're not manipulating me. You wouldn't hurt me, I'm sure of it."

Peter swallowed and reached up to brush his fingers through Stiles’s short hair, before he cupped his cheek. Stiles leaned into the touch. "I would set myself on fire again before hurting you," he said, and he meant it.

"I believe you," Stiles said, a beautiful smile spreading across his face. "That's why I want you to come with me. I want to show them." Stiles’s hand flexed against his chest. "And I want you to meet my dad."

Oh dear. "Does he know already, or would I be going in blind? Your father has a gun, doesn't he?"

Stiles giggled. "He knows. I told him months ago. And yes, he has a gun, but only regular bullets."

Peter huffed, though his stomach fluttered at learning that Stiles had told his father at the very beginning of their relationship. "Normal bullets still hurt."

"He won't shoot you, squishywolf. He told me, 'Son, I trust that you know what you're doing.' He knows who you are, how old you are and what you did when you got out of your coma. I spared no detail.”

Peter frowned. “And your father didn’t gather a mob with pitchforks and torches to hunt down the monster?” he asked, and Stiles snorted. “Interesting.”

“I told him all the good stuff too, silly,” Stiles said, smiling. “Like everything that you’ve done for me, what you’re still doing for me. You’ve changed my life in so many ways, Peter.” Stiles looked absolutely radiant with all the softness and sincerity. “And everyone will be able to see it. So, please, come to Beacon Hills for me.” Stiles’s smile went a little devious. “There’s a full moon that week. You’ll be able to run through the preserve like the dork you know you are.”

With a sigh, Peter rolled his eyes, because that sounded like so much fun. He had been able to run until he was breathless in such a long time. “Okay, I guess,” he said, and Stiles’s smile widened. “I’ll have to close the shop. _So_ inconvenient.”

Stiles laughed, before he started to smooch the hell out of Peter. And, secretly, Peter loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this one.
> 
> I'm going to try to update this series alternating with [Baby Boy.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3623874/chapters/8001141) So expect another installment every two weeks.
> 
> Next up: Spring Break **(4/19/15)**


End file.
